I'm going to change your life
by Akakuro1104
Summary: berawal dari ketertarikan akashi kepada kuroko sehingga membuatnya ingin mengubah kehidupan kuroko yang suram. bagaimana cara akashi mengubah kehidupan kuroko? apakah berhasil?. Langsung aja liat ceritanya soalx gk bisa bikin sumarry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE**

 **Disclaimer** **FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **Character** **[ Akashi seijurou x Kuroko tetsuya ]**

 **MY BELOVED PAIRING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kesepian ?

Kebanyakan orang mungkin tidak ingin mengalami hal itu

Tapi, aku berbeda.

Kesepian karena tidak mempunyai teman? Heh , lucu

Aku tidak membutuhkan seorang teman. Aku muak dan aku tidak membutuhkanya.

Tapi,, pandanganku itu semua nya berubah ketika dia menghampiri hidupku yang menurut orang-orang itu sangatlah membosankan.

Berawal dari upacara penerimaan siswa baru.

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan surai biru langit yang tengah terburu-buru

"sial,,, karena bangun kesiangan aku jadi terlambat" gerutu kuroko

Ya, nama pemilik surai babyblue adalah kuroko tetsuya. Anak bungsu dari pasangan kuroko teru dan kuroko tetsumi.

Dengan susah payah melewati berbagai rintangan dan cobaan(?)

Kuroko akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang SMA teiko

"hahh,, akhirnya sampai tepat waktu" kata kuroko lega

kuroko mulai memasuki gerbang SMA teiko. Tetapi,

BRUKK,, tiba-tiba ada yg menabraknya

"ittai" gumam kuroko

"aa,,gomen aku tidak melihatmu, apakah km baik-baik saja?" kata orang yang menabraknya

"hmm,tidak apa-apa" jawabku dengan suara yang pelan

"sini kubantu berdiri" kata orang itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya

Karena kakinya terlanjur sakit kuroko dengan berat hati menerima uluran tangan orang yang menabraknya. Sebenarnya kuroko tidak suka menerima bantuan orang lain. Karena menurutnya menerima bantuan orang lain sama saja membuat dirinya terlihat lemah.

Setelah berhasil berdiri kuroko mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah orang yang menabraknya.

 **Degh** ,, kuroko terpaku melihat wajah orang yang menabraknya

Surai merahnya terlihat sangat lembut dan mata hetecrome nya sangat indah membuatku terpaku.S

"halo,, namaku akashi seijurou" kata akashi memperkenalkan diri

"jadi., boleh kutau namamu?"

Saat itu aku tidak menyangka pertemuan itu

Merubah segalanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Gomeeeeeeen**

 **soalx ini fic pertamaku jadi, agak sedikit uhukanehuhuk**

 **kalau ada kesalahan tolong disampaikan**

 **review neee**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE**

 **Disclaimer** **FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **Character** **[ Akashi seijurou x Kuroko tetsuya ]**

 **MY BELOVED PAIRING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"jadi, boleh kutau namamu" tanya akashi

"Aaa..etto.. n-namaku kuroko t-tetsuya" jawab kuroko dengan terbata-bata sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"kuroko tetsuya" gumam akashi dengan seringai

Kuroko tidak menyadari seringai yang terpasang jelas diwajah akashi karena dia masih menundukkan wajahnya.

'ah. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya' batin akashi

Kesal karena kuroko tak kunjung mengangkat wajahnya, akashi pun melihat jam tangannya kemudian terbesit sebuah ide agar kuroko ingin mengangkat wajahnya,, hanya dengan memikirkan hal itu saja tanpa sadar membuat akashi tersenyum.

"aa.. upacaranya akan segera dimulai" kata akashi dengan suara panik jelas di buat-buat agar kuroko mengangkat wajahnya. Berhasil,, kurokopun mengangkat wajahnya. Disana akashi bisa melihat matanya yang indah, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibir pinknya yang mungil

'manis' batin akashi penuh kekaguman

"ayo kita masuk" kata akashi sambil menggenggam tangan kuroko dan membawanya masuk menuju aula.

"eh" kuroko ingin protes tetapi merasa tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh akashi membuat kuroko mengurungkan niatnya

"hangat" gumam kuroko ,, akashi yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum.

-aula SMA teiko-

"dan sekarang perwakilan dari murid baru.,, perwakilannya adalah akashi seijurou"

"ha'i" jawab akashi

Akashi pun berjalan menuju meja pidato

'd-dia perwakilan kita?,, apakah dia sepintar itu' batin kuroko kaget

Akashi yang melihat wajah kaget kuroko yang menurut nya lucu membuatnya tertawa dalam hati.

Kuroko yang melihat akashi yang seperti menahan tawa menyeritkan dahi bingung

'kenapa dia tertawa?' Batin kuroko bingung

"ehem akashi seijurou mulai pidatonya"

Tegur seorang guru dibelakang akashi

''ehem,,baiklah" kata akashi

" kepada guru dan murid,, hari ini kita dapat melaksanakan upacara penerimaan dengan lancar dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dan sinar matahari yang hangat, kita semua benar-benar berterima kasih telah disiapkan upacara penerima'an yang indah ini..."

-end aula SMA teiko-

"akhirnya selesai juga,, sekarang tinggal ke mading" kata kuroko sambil berjalan keluar aula menuju mading sekolah .

Setelah sampai didepan mading dengan mudahnya, kuroko pun mulai mencari namanya.

"Kuroko tetsuya..,hmmm" gumam kuroko sambil mencari namanya

"ah ketemu., kuroko tetsuya kelas 1-A" kata kuroko

Setelah mengetahui kelasnya, kuroko pun berjalan menuju kelas 1-A.

Setelah sampai, kuroko pun masuk dan melihat seisi kelas. Kelas yang ditempatinya begitu ramai, banyak orang-orang yang mulai berkenalan dan mengobrol satu sama lain.

"cih," decak kuroko tidak suka

'melihat mereka membuatku..,muak' batin kuroko seraya berjalan menuju bangku pojok belakang dekat jendela yang untungnya masih kosong.

Saat menduduki bangkunya yang nyaman, kuroko pun memasang heandset ketelinganya, sambil mengeluarkan novel baru dibelinya kemarin. Saat asyik dengan kegiatannya tiba2 seseorang melepaskan heandset dari telinganya dan tiba-tiba membisikan sesuatu .

"hei~ cobalah ubah kehidupanmu yang memuakkan itu" bisik orang itu

 **Degh**

Saat mendengarnya, kuroko pun dengan cepat menoleh dan dia melihat seorang akashi seijurou yang berdiri disamping tempat duduknya dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"kalau kau menginginkan nya.., " kata akashi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"bagaimana kalau kubantu,hm?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai

Semoga memuaskan,,

/review ne/


End file.
